All Hallows Eve
by Flirtatiouspriss
Summary: Mulder and Scully stumble upon the real “legend of Sleepy Hollow” when they’re called out to Sleepy Hallow, NY where several teenagers have been mysteriously beheaded. Takes place in season 7. COmplete as of 112205!
1. Part One

_Title: All Hollow's Eve_

_Author: Mandy McLean (a.k.a. Flirtatiouspris)_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Disclaimer: Anything X-Files belongs to Chris Carter; not me. The Legend of Sleepy Hollow belongs to Washington Irving. All events in this story are fictional and are not meant to, by any means, contain any factual events. _

_Summary: Mulder and Scully stumble upon the real "legend of Sleepy Hollow" when they're called out to Sleepy Hallow, NY where several teenagers have been mysteriously beheaded. Takes place in season 7. _

_**September 08, 2000**_

_**Somewhere on the edge of town, Sleepy Hollow, NY**_

_**11:38pm**_

"Don't worry, Cara. No one will find us out here." Darren assured his girlfriend. Cara grimly looked around the deserted forest that rested just beyond the field they were walking in. The trees stood tall with their spindly limbs that stretched out as though beckoning her. A faint howl passed through the trees sending shivers up her spine. She clutched Darren's hand tighter.

"That's the point. No one will find us out here." She observed bleakly. Darren shook his head and continued on out further on the path that paralleled the gloomy forest outskirts.

"You said you wanted to be alone; away from the others. Besides, I'll make it up to you once we get there." He purred into her ear, sending pulses that electrified her whole body. She giggled slightly.

"Okay; but this better be worth it. My mom would kill me if she knew I was out here alone." The two walked on for a few more steps before the forest fell silent. Cara looked out into the woods again; feeling uneasy she stepped closer to Darren.

"Darren, it's gotten quiet." She hissed.

"Cara, it's okay. I've been out here a million times. There's nothing out there. It's just your imagination. Now come on." Darren pulled Cara along. She kept up while she glanced at the forest again. A horse's whinny rode through the wind filling her ears.

"Darren! Did you hear that!" She exclaimed. Too frightened to move, she stopped and turned towards the forest, "Something's there. I can feel it!" Darren pulled on her arm again, edging her towards him.

"Stop it, Cara! Let's just go. I'll take you home." He breathed out exasperated. The sound of hooves stomped louder and louder as the forest began to move with fright. The trees rustled and the wind howled. Cara's blonde locks swirled around her dancing to a sound she didn't want to hear. As Darren reached for her back and ushered her towards the town, the sound of a horse whinny screeched out across the wind. Darren turned towards the forest and saw the silhouette of a horse carrying a rider. He grasped Cara's hand tight.

"Cara, run!" He cried out and they took off running. The horse galloped after them gaining speed. The rider remained silent as it leaned forward pulling out a glistening sword. Cara ran as fast as her body would let her; her heart ached for air and her eyes stung from the wind. The horse speed even faster until it was almost on top of them. Cara turned to look at the attacker when she saw what was chasing them; a headless rider. It raised its sword. Then within seconds, Cara felt a hot pain shoot up her neck until she felt nothing, then darkness.

The truth is out there…

All Hollows Eve

By Mandy McLean

_**October 28, 2000**_

_**F.B.I. Headquarters**_

_**Mulder's Office**_

"Mulder your not serious, are you?" The petite, red head contorted her face in anguish as though she had just experienced a bad horror flick.

Fox Mulder shot his partner a crude "who me?" look which then in turn caught the icy stare of her frosty blue eyes.

"These kids were murdered, Scully." He stated seriously pointing to the slide projecting off the wall which showcased the deceased body of a female whose head was most certainly not there.

"Yes, I can see that but I'm not going to accept that some headless horseman is our number one suspect." Scully crossed her arms and sat up rigid.

"I never said that. I was just merely educating you in Sleepy Hollow folklore." He stated as he threw her a puppy dog look. Dana Scully rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Fine, whatever; when are we leaving?" Exasperated, she gave up.

"I thought you would never ask."

_**En Route to Sleepy Hollow, Westchester County, New York**_

_**October 29, 2000**_

_**Highway 100**_

_**4:36pm**_

Scully turned the pages of the report horrified at the gruesome images that were laid before her; images of lifeless bodies, all around the ages of eighteen or so, all without heads. It appeared, in Scully's medical opinion, that the heads had been severed with a very sharp object and very quickly. As she turned through the pages, she found out that no suspects were reported and no weapon had been found to date. She glanced back up at Mulder who was shamelessly humming to the horrid song that filled the car.

"We're almost to the Sheriff's station. Lieutenant Hayes is going to brief us there." Mulder explained as he turned the car left towards the main road of Sleepy Hollow. Scully nodded as she closed the files and tucked them back into the folder. She pulled back her crimson tresses that dangled in front of her face and turned towards the window. The town was sleepy alright, she mused but beautiful. The trees illuminated the river with streaks of orange, yellow and coppers. The river gleamed brightly in the sunlight. The wind picked up slightly sending leaves swirling down the town's street. It was definitely a stunning place. The car came to a slow stop outside the Sleepy Hollow Police Department. Scully opened her car door and stepped out onto the concrete ground. Her heels clicked against the ground as they made there way towards the small and quaint station that look more like a house than an official building. Mulder pushed the door open and a small bell tinkled as they passed through towards the front desk.

The woman at the front desk eyed them carefully as she put down the phone, "Hello, can I help you?"

Mulder pulled out his badge prompting Scully to do the same, "We're agents Mulder and Scully of the F.B.I. and we're here to see Lieutenant Hayes."

She nodded and motioned the two of them forwards into the area behind the desk. They followed behind her as she weaved her way around a few small desks towards a small office in the back. She knocked on the siding of the door, and nodded towards the agents.

"Agents Mulder and Scully are to see you sir." She nodded curtly before heading back up towards the front. Lieutenant Hayes stood up and offered his hand.

"Hello and welcome. I'm so glad that you both are here. I've been knee deep in this case for weeks now. I'm assuming you made it here just okay?"

Mulder nodded, "We did and thank you for contacting us about this case."

"I'm glad; you see I've been racking my brains about this and I've come up less than dust. I was told that you dealt with cases like this all the time." Scully shot Mulder a look. He ignored it and continued on.

"So Lieutenant, I've gone over the cases here and I'm still a bit sketchy about all the details. The bodies from the latest attack are still at the morgue, I assume?"

Lieutenant Hayes nodded, "Yes, sir. The place is full I might add though. Seven bodies is a lot here in Sleepy Hollow. Heck, I don't think there's anything here in town you'll find bigger than our old church that only holds a maximum capacity of a thousand. I'm not sure if anybody's informed you about the motel situation here but the only motel close by is being renovated. The closest one after that is about ten miles out south. My wife and I have a small bed and breakfast out on the main road. It's booked solid with all the work going on at the motel but we have one room left that we keep as a guest room for our own family. It's got two beds."

"That would be fine, Lieutenant. Thank you." Mulder offered.

"Please, call me Robert. No more formalities. I really do appreciate all the help you folks are doing for us."

_**The Hayes Bed and Breakfast Inn**_

_**Sleepy Hollow, NY**_

_**October 29, 2000**_

_**11:28pm**_

"We're going where?" Scully asked as she slumped down on the chair facing Mulder's bed where he was picking up his gray jacket.

"Scully, I think these kids were messing around out in those woods that surround the town. I think we should start there."

"At eleven thirty at night? Are you serious?" She turned her mouth into a pout.

"You're not scared are you?" He chided as he stepped out into the brisk chilly night. Rolling her eyes she followed.

_**Sleepy Hollow Forest **_

_**Sleepy Hollow, NY**_

_**October 30, 2000**_

_**12:13am**_

The dark, crisp night was thick and it wafted all around her; she couldn't help but feel chills up her spine. She quickly followed Mulder's lead into the dark forest knowing she was going to regret Mulder's actions. She rubbed her arms trying to keep warm in the icy wind. Mulder quickened his pace as he trekked on through the trees and leaves. The only sound trailing after them was the crunching of leaves they left behind.

"Mulder, this is ridiculous! I know why were out here and I refuse to believe in an old wive's tale." Scully hissed out in the general direction of Mulder.

"Oh come on Scully, where's your sense of adventure? Besides all the bodies were found here in the woods. Something's going on out here and I intend on getting to the bottom of it." Mulder continued out into the woods stepping even further making the town lights dissipate. To lighten the mood, Mulder spoke again, "Tomorrow's Halloween."

"And?" Hearing a hinting tone in Mulder's voice, Scully pressed him even though she knew it something she didn't want to hear.

"Don't you know the legend, Scully?" He asked quizzically.

"About Washington Irving's story about the headless horseman or the galloping Hessian of the Hollow and how he lost his head in some "nameless battle" and that since then every night he rides forth to the scene of the battle looking for his head? No I can't say that I have heard the story, Mulder." Scully answered with a typical "Scully" tone.

"Alright then, tell me this, why is Hallows Eve such a festive event here in Sleepy Hollow?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she pushed past some more branches.

"Besides from the actual story Irving wrote, these townsfolk have their own version of the story. They claim that on Halloween he comes out closer to the town than he does any other night and cries out into the wind. The bridge from the story is no longer there, it burnt down several months ago in a small forest fire, but the townsfolk swear he never crosses the river except on Halloween. A small few have even claimed to have seen him wandering the edges of town moaning."

"Mulder, that's just a story. There's no fact in it. Why would an apparition seek out and kill anyone who dares step into his woods for three hundred and sixty four days a year and then for one night a year, take a break? These people live in a small town with a crime rate of one percent and an even smaller percent of entertainment. Of course these people are going to make up elaborate stories to regale to the outside world so that they find some excitement in their otherwise boring lives. Those kids were killed by someone of flesh and blood who has seen too many horror flicks to last a life time." Scully followed after Mulder who seem too transfixed on the surroundings that he ignored her last statement. The wind picked and sent swirls of leaves around them. Scully pulled tirelessly at her strands of auburn hair as they pulled loose from her hair tie. Sounds of a hose whinny hummed quietly through the air as she fumbled with her vest trying to pull the zipper up higher. She stopped and listened.

"Mulder did you hear that?" She whispered as she stood perfectly still trying to hear any other sounds. Mulder turned to face her. A shrill scream flew out into the night. Scully turned and pointed in the direction of the dank forest. She trailed quickly after the sounds. Mulder followed, gun drawn. Heavy heaves of jagged breaths escaped past her lips as she ran faster through the woods towards the inhumanly cry. Twigs snapped at her arms and the wind whipped viciously at her eyes but she continued on. Mulder did the same. As a clearing come towards them, Scully saw the bodies before she even came to a stop. She cocked her gun as she stepped cautiously forward towards the two limps forms before her, both missing a head. Mulder stumbled into the clearing after her and turned towards the path leading out of the clearing. No sounds, no nothing. Small amounts of blood littered the leaves around the bodies. Scully inspected the leaves around the bodies only to notice a burnished heart pendant. It twinkled in the moonlight as she picked it up. Pocketing it in small bag, she turned to the bodies. Mulder looked closely at the floor noticing the tracks.

"Scully what do those look like to you?" He asked, gulping breaths of air.

Scully stared at them for a moment before she realized exactly what they were, "Horse tracks."

TBC….


	2. Part Two

_**Sleepy Hollow Morgue**_

_**Sleepy Hollow, NY**_

_**October 30, 2000**_

_**10:31am**_

Scully wiped her brow with her sleeve as she continued inspecting the body of a one, John Gilnitz. The clicking of shoes trailed into the morgue; Scully glanced up to see Mulder. Pulling her mask down, she sighed.

"Find anything?" Mulder asked casually as he sat down on the stool facing her.

"Look at this, Mulder." Scully directed him towards the victim's neck, "The weapon used must have been extremely searing in order to leave wounds like these cauterized." Mulder leaned forward and examined the deceased. He frowned and looked up.

"Still no head?"

Scully shook her head, "Nothing. His wallet was our only initial clue; blood work is being processed right now. Same goes for our other victim, Sara Hubbard."

"So what now?" Mulder asked as he inspected the headless corpse.

_**Gilnitz Residence**_

_**Sleepy Hollow, NY**_

_**October 30, 2000**_

_**4:58pm**_

Sighing heavily, Scully walked out towards the car. She pulled out the bag that contained the pendant and stared at it intently. Mulder trailed behind, thanking Mrs. Gilnitz. Turning towards Scully, Mulder whispered, "Back to the drawing board." Scully quickly put the necklace away as she made a face at Mulder.

"Mulder, we've turned up nothing so far. This case is getting colder by the second. No leads, no suspects, no weapons, no clues of any kind and the only person who knows what happened to John Gilnitz is lying next to him in the morgue."

"What about the horse tracks in the forest?" Mulder asked quietly.

"Simple, either out killer is using a horse as their means to travel or they were left there by someone with a horse; you know Mulder, not everything can be explained with paranormal ideology." Scully mused sarcastically.

_**The Hayes Bed and Breakfast Inn**_

_**Sleepy Hollow, NY**_

_**October 30, 2000**_

_**8:43pm**_

Watching the fan swirl around, Scully closed her eyes willfully, praying for sleep. Dim light flooded the room as Mulder mused over books, papers and notes. Couldn't he ever just sleep? The lack of the sleep the night before left her wary; this case was getting to her; no clues whatsoever had been left. The heads themselves had been yet to be found. As the sounds of Mulder's shuffling papers began to muffle, Scully's mind began to drift.

_The wind rushed past the window pane sweeping the young woman's golden curls in a fury of dance. Grasping at the heart pendant that clung protectively to her neck, she peeked out farther peering into the thick black night. The two figures conversed quietly as the woman kept silent trying to hear any words from them. As the shadowy figures shook hands, they came towards the entrance. She listened as there footsteps pounded across the hard wooden floors of the Lessat home. _

_"Matilda!" Tucking her heart pendant into her bodice, she walked towards the door and out into the sitting room. She curtsied before her father and the other gentlemen she knew all too well. Dreading their conversation, she feigned interest. _

_"You called for me father; do tell whatever for?"_

_"Matilda, my love, I have good news for you. Mr. Baudelaire here has come by the by to pray for your hand. I've graciously accepted." He smiled as he gestured over at Victor Baudelaire. Matilda's eyes grew wide as she backed away a bit. Her chest pounded as she covered her mouth. Blinking back her tears, she muffled a cry. _

_"I've…uh…I need some air!" Her words sputtered out as she moved to the door quickly. As she closed the door, she made her way across the porch out into the night. _

_Not understanding his daughter's reaction, Mr. Lessat made his way towards the door only to have Victor stop him. _

_"Please, Mr. Lessat. Let me." He nodded quietly. Victor followed out into the night after Matilda. He called to her, "Matilda! Wait!" _

_Matilda swept around, her face flushed with anger, "How dare you, Victor! I told you how I felt!"_

_Victor smiled maliciously, "My dear Matilda, unfortunately for you, you have no choice in the matter."_

_Her eyes burned with fury, "I won't do it." She turned to walk away but Victor caught her arm in his hand and swirled her back to him. She spat at his feet._

_Madness coursed through his eyes as he pulled her closer; his hand grasped at her hip. She struggled, but he kept strong as his hand grazed up her chest to her bodice where he yanked at her pendant that had been hidden in her dress. He came close to her face, so close the smell of alcohol permeated her nose. _

_"Because of him! He's no one, you understand! He hasn't a cent to his name! He works for me, Matilda! You can't possibly love someone so beneath you!" She rammed her elbow into his chest as she broke free. She ran as fast as she could into the darkness. He followed, listening for any sound of her. Only his gasping breaths made any sound. He trampled on towards his home intent on making Matilda see the errors of her way. _

_As Victor made his way up towards his home in a fury, he walked over towards the fencing that held his sheep. Pulling the stake from its lock, the door swung open letting the sheep pour out into the night. Running up towards the servants quarters, Victor slammed his fist against the door, "Thomas, wake up! The sheep have escaped!"_

_The young man jumped from his bed as he heard thumping from the door. He rushed from his bed and unlatched the door. Victor came in hurriedly, "Hurry Thomas, the sheep have escaped! We must find them." _

_Thomas nodded as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Victor left and went up to his own home. As he entered, he grabbed for his dirk that rested on the wall. Content that it was concealed he went back out into the dark night. Gesturing for Thomas to follow him, they made there way out to the skirts of town by horse back. Victor got down and bent over to examine the ground. "They've gone into the woods, let's go." He mounted his horse again and they went on into the forest edge. _

_Matilda stumbled across the dirt as she made her way towards Victor's home. Sure that she hadn't been followed, she raced off quietly to find Thomas. Her heart sunk as she reached his quarters from the shadows as she realized the door was wide open. Hearing a horse whinny out across the skirts of town she turned and saw the faintest glint of two horses with men on them. No doubt to whom it could be, she thought to herself. Knowing very well of Victor's jealousy, she held tight to her prayers that Thomas be well. Rushing off after them in the night, Matilda followed the tracks. _

_Thomas kept a keen eye out for the sheep; so far only two had been tethered to the trees outside the forest. He yawned quietly as he maintained his diligence. Victor eyed him suspiciously. _

_"I've yet to tell you my good news, Thomas." He coyly suggested as he rode on behind Thomas. They came close to the river and dismounted as Thomas looked at him. _

_"I'll be married in a fort night to the lady Matilda." He shot a look at Thomas as all the color of Thomas' face faded away. Looking away into the night, Victor came close to him pulling out his dirk. _

_"She loves another, I'm sure of it but it will soon be rectified." He added morosely. _

_Twigs snapped and branches grasped at her but she continued on, furiously running on through the woods looking for Thomas. As she broke out into the clearing at the river, her eyes grew wide. Victor stood behind Thomas welding a dirk. _

_"Thomas!" She cried out in a shrilling cry. As he turned, the dirk made contact with his shoulder. It drove deep inside his skin into bone. Thomas cried out as he fell towards the ground. Matilda cried out again as she came forward. _

_"Victor! No!" He pulled at his dirk and swung it again, this time connecting with Thomas' neck. It cleaned through halfway. Blood spurted in every direction as Thomas' face went cold with death. _

_"No one will recognize you without a head!" Victor cried out as he took one final blow separating head from body. Matilda fell to the ground at his body, shaking. Kicking the head of Thomas away, he turned towards Matilda. _

_"I didn't want you to see that my love. Now that you know, I'm so sorry but I can't let you live." He added quietly. His words sunk in as she sat sobbing. She stopped as she looked up at him. With a burst of energy, she turned and began crawling up in the leaves trying to stand. Taking one last good look at her, he welded the dirk above her and drove it deep inside her back. Her screams pierced through the night. As her body convulsed and fell forward, he pulled the dirk out and then with one fast and powerful sweep he disconnected her head from her body. _

Scully's pale body lurched forward as she gasped out into the pitch black darkness that consumed her. Beads of cold sweat clung to her frail form as she glanced around frantically searching for light. As her eyes adjusted she made out the form across from her in his bed. She hissed out at him, "Mulder!"

He stirred but didn't awaken. Scully called out again only louder, "Mulder!" He tossed quickly around and mumbled. He blinked hard as he adjusted to the light, as he focused on Scully, he jolted awake.

"Are you okay, Scully!" He threw his covers back as he made his way over to her bed. Shaking, she turned to face Mulder.

"He killed her." Scully murmured cryptically. Mulder turned on the lamp next to her bed as he came to sit next to her.

"Scully, what's wrong?" Mulder asked eying her carefully. She shook her head as she whispered again, "He killed her." Mulder brought his hands up to her arms where she burned to the touch.

"Scully, you're burning up," Mulder got up and rushed to the bathroom to fetch a cold cloth. When he came back, he ushered Scully underneath the covers and pressed the cloth to her forehead. She shivered and mumbled incoherently.

Mulder pulled the sticky hair back from her forehead as felt her head again. It felt the slightest bit cooler which relieved him. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment before closing again. He smiled slightly when he noticed something strange about her. She wasn't wearing her usual cross necklace but instead there was an old tarnished heart pendant lying there against her chest. He picked it up, turning it over in his hand. It felt as warm as her. She shivered again. He dropped the pendant as he went over to get another blanket for Scully.


	3. Part Three

_**The Hayes Bed and Breakfast Inn**_

_**Sleepy Hollow, NY**_

_**October 31, 2000**_

_**9:54am**_

The painful throb became clearer with each passing second as the sounds of muffled words permeated her tainted sleep. The sound of the door closing finally roused her from any last bits of sleep. Pulling herself up slowly, Scully groaned. Hearing her, Mulder walked back towards her bed.

"I see your awake, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?" Coming down next to her, Mulder pressed his hand to her forehead.

Scully pulled back staring at him curiously, "I'm fine, Mulder. Um, what are you doing?"

"You don't remember waking up last night? You were disoriented and had a terrible fever." Mulder checked her face for any signs of bumps or contusions. Scully furrowed her brows as she shook her head.

"I don't recall anything, Mulder are you sure your okay?" Scully asked as she pulled herself up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Mulder shook his head as he watched her enter the bathroom. Muttering under his breath, Mulder got up and walked over to the door. Knocking gently he called out to her.

"Uh, Scully since you're feeling better; Mrs. Hayes came by this morning to invite us to their annual Halloween party tonight."

Opening the door, Scully peered at Mulder, "You didn't?"

Backing away, Mulder nodded slowly, "You don't understand Scully, she said everyone in town will be here tonight, that's our perfect opportunity to keep on eye on them all; to scope out suspects." Mulder added as he moved towards her bed.

Scully followed as she tied her robe tighter, "Suspects, Mulder? I thought you already knew who your suspect was?"

"Oh I do. But I know how much you love to try and prove me wrong." Knowing the bait was set, he threw her a puppy dog look. Rolling her eyes, she sighed heavily.

"Fine, sure, whatever," She grumbled as she turned toward the bathroom; Mulder cleared his throat. Turning back around, he looked sheepishly down at the floor.

"Mrs. Hayes insisted that we look the part," Mulder started. Dropping her shoulders, Scully gave him an incredulous look, "So she graciously lent us some costumes."

"Mulder…" Scully whined as she came forward; Mulder pulled up an emerald colored gown that twinkled in the glimmering sun light. Scully's face softened, "Oh Mulder, it's beautiful."

Mulder smiled, "Mrs. Hayes had an old trunk of costumes that she let me choose from for a dress for you." As Scully caressed the dress, she looked up and smiled.

"Thank you Mulder." Shrugging his shoulders, Mulder blushed slightly.

_**The Hayes Bed and Breakfast Inn**_

_**Sleepy Hollow, NY**_

_**October 31, 2000**_

_**6:38pm**_

Waiting anxiously near the front door, Mulder absentmindedly kicked at invisible nothings with his foot. Women took much too long to get ready for anything, Mulder mused as he impatiently glanced at the clock again. The crowds of people ambushed him carefully, hoping to meet the FBI agent who was investigating their only bit of excitement since the forest fire.

"So what is it like to work for the government, Mr. Mulder?" A starry eyed girl flirtatiously pried as she batted her eyelashes.

"Uh, well…" Mulder stuttered as a vision of green satin floated into the room, his eyes locked with hers as she blushed slightly. Ignoring the girl,he excused himself. Scully smiled slightly as she smoothed at her gown. Curls of red tresses dangled slightly from her head as the rest clung to a jeweled clip. The dress fit perfectly which Mulder breathed a sigh of relief, considering it would have not gone over well if he had guessed wrong, or so he supposed. It was a gorgeous dress indeed, the dark glimmering jade bodice fit tight against her letting the rows of fabric from the waist flow down in a charade of curtains. Mulder's heart jumped in his throat as his eyes failed to look away.

"Mulder," Scully acknowledged as he approached her.

"Scully, you uh…look phenomenal." Mulder breathed. Smiling, she took Mulder's arm and gestured towards the main hall where most of the townsfolk had congregated. Mummies, witches, wizards, skeletons, and princesses filled the room with a certain ethereal glow. An enchanting melody filled the room, as the two entered. Silence entangled the two as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. The room spun as he ushered her to follow his step as he moved with the sounds. Dancing was something the two had shared before, but her heart nevertheless beat faster. The heart pendant glimmered, noticing Mulder's stare.

"Scully, where did you get that pendant?" Mulder asked.

"Hmm? Oh this. It's just an old pendant I've had for a while." She stated, glancing her eyes away from him. He didn't buy her story but didn't press the subject any further. There was something strangely odd about her since last night but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. As they danced past the window, Mulder watched the window with intensity still sensing that tonight something would happen. The trees in the distance remained still as the fog curtained around them.

As the music died down, Mulder broke away from Scully. Mr. Hayes came up to the two, "I'm so glad you're both here tonight; the latest killings have the town spooked." Scrunching his brow, Mulder eyed the room noticing the laughs and smiles that filled the room.

"I must thank your wife again for lending the costumes to us tonight, I really appreciate it." Scully doted. Mr. Hayes nodded.

"It was nothing Agent Scully. The investigation is moving along I presume?" Mulder nodded quickly.

"They are Lieutenant Hayes. I will have a full status report for you in the morning." Mr. Hayes smiled and bowed a bit.

"Then please excuse me while I attend to the rest of my guests." Mr. Hayes walked away leaving the two agents alone again. As the music began, Mulder extended his hand out again, she accepted. The song moved slower than the last forcing the two to stay in the same spot.

"Scully, I've been thinking that perhaps since the murders are in the same vicinity perhaps we should excavate that area again, only this time we should look underground." She chuckled as she pulled her arm closer to his body.

"Mulder, is that all you can think about right now?" Shrugging, he perused the windows again. Scully shook her head slightly before she leaned into his chest. Feeling his chest pound, she giggled lightly. Pulling her away, Mulder questioned, "What?"

"Nothing," She giggled again.

"You're lying, what is it?" Mulder asked again, staring at her. Her smile faded as she sucked in a slight gasp. Her body felt hot for moments before she let her lips part slightly. Moving forward and on her tip toes, she pressed her own lips to Mulder's. A sharp breath passed between them as he was caught off guard. Her mouth lingered on his for moments before he pulled away slightly and grazed her cheek with mouth. She murmured quietly, "Oh, Thomas."

Mulder pulled back, "What?" A loud scream echoed through the house as Scully began to speak. Both let go and rushed to the door and out into the inky night. Dressed in a black gown with striped stockings the girl rushed towards the house, still crying out.

"He's out there! I saw him!" Dropping to her knees, another woman from the house fell to her side.

"Anna, who?" The woman asked as she wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

"The horseman! I saw him! He's out there." A dry moan whirled around the guests as the wind carried it from the forest.

Mulder looked out at the forest but saw nothing. He turned to speak to Scully only to catch a glimpse of her face as she took off running into the forest. Abashed, Mulder called to her.

"Scully!" Her dark green skirt trailed after her as she took off even faster into the fog. Unsure of what had just happened, Mulder followed after her. As the twigs whipped at her trying to snag her gown, she pressed on. Her heart beat fast as she grew alive. The fog moved breaking in the distance where she suspected he would be. She gasped as she stopped in the open.

"Thomas! Where are you?" Her voice bellowed in the silence. Mulder rushed in through the forest searching for her. He listened to the branches and leaves that snapped under his weight when he heard her voice call out. Thomas? She had said it again. His mind reeled as he tried to understand what was going on. Breaking through the clearing he found her standing in the middle calling out in the night again.

She cried for Thomas again as he came forward. "Scully? What's going on!" She ignored him and continued calling. The wind swept past them carrying the sounds of a horse's whinny. Mulder froze for seconds before he realized what the sound was. The sound of hooves pounding raced across the south entrance of the clearing.

"I think I enjoy my head, thank you!" Mulder quipped as he yanked on Scully's arm pulling her with him. She shrieked and resisted.

"Let me go! Thomas!" She twisted as she pulled. The pounding grew louder, "I have no idea what's wrong with you but we have to go!" He forcefully grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder. Running as fast as he could go, he raced into the fog. It clung to everything shielding his eyes from any sense of direction. Scully screamed and pounded him as he continued on.

"Scully!" He huffed loudly. The pounding followed after them as the sound of sword meeting branches screeched. The weight of Scully slowed him down so he put her down and dragged her along. She tried to pry at his fingers but she tripped on a root. She tumbled forward knocking Mulder down with her; the two rolled down the hill into an old dry creek bed. Mulder face impacted the ground hard sending a groan from him. He looked up and found Scully inches away face down, her arm bent the wrong way. Broken, he quickly thought as he stood up. The sound of the horse wafted away as though the horseman was looking for them. He pulled on Scully's good shoulder and tried to rouse her.

"Scully!" Mulder hissed as he crawled to her. Scully moaned slightly as she felt the pain of her broken arm.

"Scully's not here…" She muttered. Pulling herself up, she inhaled sharply at the throbbing pain.

"What are you talking about?" Mulder came toward her. In an instant her pain seemed to fade away as her eyes grew wide. Spinning in a circle, she looked around with a huge grin.

"Their here! I can feel it!" Dropping back to the ground she caught herself on her good arm. Propping her bad arm against her she clawed at the ground, "Their here!" She cried again.

Mulder crawled to her, "Shh…He'll here us."

"Then dig! Hurry!" She commanded. Mulder came closer to her.

"Didn't you hear me! Dig! If you want to see Scully again, you'll dig! He's coming." This invigorated him; thrusting his hands in the dirt, he began to dig.

"My name is Matilda and that apparition as you call him is Thomas. I've taken your partners body for the moment to finish what happened all those years ago. I have to find my body and his head or he will never rest." She spoke with a reverence that Mulder respected.

"The pendant," Mulder whispered.

"Yes, the pendant was my means to link to a physical body. I have to finish it or we can never rest. I know their here. I can feel it." She continued as she clawed through more dirt. The hooves pounding grew louder again.

"Hurry! He draws near!" Mulder listened and dug faster. His nails hit something hard causing a shooting pain to fly up his arm.

"Ouch! I think I found something!" He whispered. She moved closer and brushed the dirt away.

"It's there! Hurry!" Her fingers broke through the eye socket giving her leverage to pry it out. As she pulled harder, Mulder brushed away more dirt where he hit more covered bones. The skull came loose as she fell backward. She cried out in pain as her arm hit the floor. The horse's breath came close by. She brushed off the skull with her skirt as she tried to brace herself and stand. Mulder brushed away even more of the dirt covering the bones near him. Then behind him came the sound of the horse sliding down the cliff wall. Turning around he found himself staring up at the headless horseman on his horse with his sword drawn. Scully ran forward.

"Don't Thomas! It's me, Matilda!" She cried out as she blocked his path to Mulder. As though she had called out some magic word, the horseman stopped mid track and made no move. Scully held up the skull she held.

"I found them. Now you can rest," She somberly added; her words nearly catching in her throat. Mulder remained motionless as the two interacted afraid any movement would enrage the horseman. But he instead dismounted and came toward Scully. He prayed she was right about him. In a wave of iridescent light Matilda appeared before the horseman as Scully fell back towards the ground. Mulder moved to catch her in his arms. The pendant was gone and he looked back up at the apparitions where Matilda was wearing the pendant now. In a light that shined so bright, Mulder's eyes burned. As the light faded, they were gone. Nothing but the bones of the horseman lay heaped next to the skull Matilda had unearthed and Mulder lying in the dirt holding a limp Scully in his arms.

_**Tarrytown General Hospital **_

_**Tarrytown, NY**_

**_November 2nd, 2000_**

He watched her as she peacefully slept; her arm bandaged, her chest burned in the shape of a pendant and her face covered in scratches. She was certainly tough, he surmised. Lightly grazing her hand with his thumb, he sat and watched her. Her eyes stirred bringing Mulder out of his trance. The frosty blue of her eyes glimmered and her breathing became quite sharp as she awoke.

Mulder reached for the glass of water and handed it to her; she nodded slightly as he placed it against her lips. When she finished she smiled at him, "Hey."

"Feeling better?" He asked as he placed the glass down.

"I think so although I can't remember very much." Mulder laughed slightly.

"You've been through a lot, I'd say. I did some digging yesterday after you recalled your dream to me. It seems that Sleepy Hollow has some skeletons in the closet they didn't even know about. I found records of a Mr. Lessat and his daughter Matilda Lessat and of a Mr. Victor Baudelaire who it seems disappeared after he left for Europe in 1809. So I dug even further. Matilda Lessat was presumed dead or missing after she never came home on October 31st, 1809 as well as a Thomas Cunningham. Mr. Baudelaire was questioned in their disappearance but he gave an intriguing story about their plans to elope. He was never questioned again after he disappeared two days later…"

"But he killed them. I saw it." Scully interrupted.

"As I believe as well; their bodies were never found. I think that Victor split them intentionally as his means to keep them apart even in death. He took the pendant from her and buried Thomas with it as well as his sword. Then he took Thomas' and Matilda's heads as well as her body and sent them down the river where they finally made their way down to the dry creek bed which at the time probably was a small pond which would account for why the bones didn't decompose much. The horseman began to ride within days from legends I've found and the deaths began then so the priest from a neighboring town was called in to bless the bridge that separated the forest from the town which would account for the gap between deaths from then until now. The bridge burnt down in August when the murders first began. Matilda's soul remained lost in limbo and when you found that pendant she used it as a means to enter this world; which would explain the high fever you experienced that night. Matilda found the bodies; they're being excavated as we speak for proper burials. The heads of the victims were never found. I don't think we'll ever find them."

"Mulder, I…"

Interrupting her, Mulder spoke again, "I know Scully, you find this hard to believe but I've found some evidence that I thought you might appreciate. As I said Victor disappeared in 1809 but at the same time a man by the name of Washington Irving arose. A man by all accounts was a decent man except for the gruesome murders he committed in 1809."

"Mulder, you're trying to say that a literary genius was a cold blooded killer?"

"Just bare with me Scully. In 1803-1806, Mr. Baudelaire traveled Europe where he became a fashionable writer in newsprints and such. He used several pen names. What if one of these had been Washington Irving? He had enough money to start a new life. Matilda's last name was Lessat right? Well if you write it backwards, it spells Tassel. Like Von Tassel. Her death is mentioned by Irving himself when he was quoted saying that his fiancé died at the age of seventeen; her name was Matilda. The facts all point to…"

Scully brought a finger to his lips, "Mulder, even with those facts, there isn't enough evidence to back up your theory. There comes a time when you have to let it go. The killings have stopped. We've solved the mystery. Their souls have been laid to rest. We're done."

Mulder chuckled softly as he laid his head against her bed, "I suppose your right. As you've said before, some truths aren't meant to be found."

THE END


End file.
